1. Field
The following description relates to a GPON (Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Network) technology, and more particularly, to an optical line terminal in a GPON and a method for transmitting a broadcast frame using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A GPON (Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Network) provides a subscriber with a large bandwidth and supports various kinds of multicasting protocols. The GPON is a type of FTTH (fiber to the home) service standardized through ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) and has an architecture in which a plurality of ONTs (optical network terminal) also called as OUNs (optical network unit) are connected to an OLT (optical line terminal) through passive components in a point-to-multipoint scheme.
The optical line terminal is a multiservice device for connecting an optical network to another system and includes an SIPP (service interface and protocol processing) device, a CATV (cable television) device, a transmission device and a network management system. The ONT and ONU serve as a network terminator used for connection with respect to a fiber-to-the user system configuring a next generation network. The ONT or ONU converts a communication interface, such as a user network interface of a narrow-band integrated services digital network and a user network interface of a broadband integrated services digital network, or a video signal interface, thereby achieving an access to a fiber optic network.